


Improvised Achievements

by nightmarefever



Series: Bill Cipher Escapades [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, Gender-neutral Reader, Human!Bill, Other, Reader Insert, Roughness, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefever/pseuds/nightmarefever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream demon haunting your nightscape reveals himself to you to test out a more humanoid appearance—one that he knows far less about than you’d have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvised Achievements

**Author's Note:**

> Gender neutral reader. Unbetaed and I’ve been awaken for exactly 34 hours now so advance apologizes for quality caused by either of those things. ENJOY!

He was a common fixture. Like an ominous flickering in the distance, out of focus from the regular dreaming. Except for when he’d make himself very much known. Popping up in the center of the event and having his way with your dreamscape. Then it was terrorizing the citizens of your imagination and, well, also you.

It’d been horrifying, the interruptions when they’d begun. The very cryptic shape floating in, taking the reigns of  _everything_ like it were his own dream. You had been left helpless. Waking up in a cold sweat for days.

But nobody stayed scary for long. He was, after all, just a very powerful triangle. A floating yellow shape, a ridiculous design like something from a children’s cartoon. Sure he could take forms that terrified you but, in the end, it was the same old Bill Cipher beneath that mask. So once nightmare turned into a mere prop. A prop that sometimes hovered by your shoulder and hummed.

Once stripped of his horror, Bill was actually…friendly. Fun. A welcome guest. What else was there to do when you were wandering empty monotone paths, like the set of an old noir movie if the doors floated aimlessly about. He had many an entertaining tale. You were, evidently, good audience. It worked itself out. As long as you weren’t witnessing bone chilling terrors in your dreams, he could stay and keep you company in the nocturne.

The being came so often that you, honestly, eagerly awaited his appearance every night.

It made him not showing up all the more startling. Consecutive nights he was absent. Not even the glow of his binding flames captured distant corners. He had came as suddenly as he’d arrived. No warning, no terrors, no socializing. It oddly…bothered you. Like losing a friend. Was he a friend? Were demonic entities  _able_ to be friends?

No matter your relationship, your feelings were clear – a strange sense of loneliness. One that made falling asleep particularly difficult. Seeing him was possible. Yet if you didn’t, what? Another empty dream session? A risk you weren’t looking forward to.

Especially not tonight, almost a week since Bill’s sudden disappearance. But sleep had to come eventually. You couldn’t put it off forever. Rolling over, tucked into your pillow so it could drown your dreams, you attempted just that. Falling into a very light slumber after what felt like centuries.

As suspected the dreamscape was empty. Nothing but faint nightmares and childhood fears. Dreams put off to wander with the demon. Whisks of memories. In a way, you walked among them. Not much could be done then. Bill simply wasn’t going to be coming back.

“Pst.”

It echoed first. Then erupted in your ears. Despite being a clear whisper, it broke the dream, pulling you into reality. Your eyes flickered open. The dim light of the moon tilted upon the bedsheets, bracing the room.

“Doll.”

With a second whisper, you turned over to your back. You squinted out into the dark. Adjusting to the lack of light brought new horrors – a figure. A figure was hunched on the end of your bed. Leaned towards you. Even if you could barely see them, there was no doubting their existence.

So, with a quick hitch of your breath, your leg kicked out. It made immediate contact with a soft stomach. A hiss followed it, then a chuckling.

A very familiar chuckling from the figure now gripping their wounded belly. “Well, kid, you’ve certainly not lost your spunk while I was away.”

Your eyes widened at the friendly noises, friendly to you, if a bit unnerving. A hand fumbled into the dark to switch on the lamp by your bedside. Sure enough, as the bulb flickered on, the figure came into view.

Hutched but now sitting up on thin legs, covered in a dapper black suit more akin to a circus ringleader than a gentleman. Rubbing spidery fingers over stomach, face pulling up. A wide, far too eager grin and one swirling eye welcomed you, the other hidden beneath an eye-patch that fluffed hair.

The grin moved unnaturally, like a video trying to match its audio. “It’s certainly been a while.”

The appearance startled but the voice… It was too unique.

“…Bill?”

“Guilty as charged!” The laughter that always echoed in your mind came out in a single tone. If a bit pained. Bill was still rubbing his stomach. A free gloved hand raised. Your mouth closed, ready to apologize for the kick. “Don’t worry about it, doll. I…may have needed that. Break in this new form! I haven’t really had once since that mystery  _brat_  – all the feelings are still high and well!”

You sat up, bringing your knees to your chest. Further away from this strange man on your bed. Even if it was some new form of Bill’s. Which made next to no sense to you.

“Bet you’re wondering how I pulled this off huh?”

“Well—”

“WELL,” he interrupted, “I may have finally found some little…spells in those darn books – I told you about those, yes? Yes! Spells for a tangible enough form.” He tugged on his lips, then his cheek, testing the elasticity of his new found skin no doubt. “Certainly a hell of a lot better than some ankle bitter. And it’s all my own! So I don’t have to compete with those silly old spirits.” The laughter sounded.

“Though…” The man leaned closer. Instinctively, your knees pulled closer, shoulders tensing. The bright white of his teeth seemed to sparkle even in the faint light. “Maybe this is all just a dream. Maybe I just didn’t feel like being bored by such a lame mortal any longer. Took a break. Returned with a bit of a scare.” Mouth corners lifted. “Who knows?”

Your eyebrows knotted together. Tension lessened but that uncertainty left you feeling weary. Everything felt very real though. The light, the buzz of your fan, the feeling of Bill’s presence. The being sounded different outside of his ‘scapes. Echos absent, replaced with a lift of his voice, like he was constantly gleeful over something. You opted to trust your senses tonight.

“So…” you finally asked, “you came to me…why? Like…that new body’s all dandy but there’s not really a point showing it to me.”

Bill laughed like it was a good joke. And then began unbuttoning the front of his jacket. The tension in your shoulders returned.

“Whoa! Whoa—”

“Calm down, kid. You look like you’ve seen a demonic presence!”

He tossed the jacket off. It fell to the floor, covering a pile of your own dirty laundry. Beneath laid a clean dress shirt. Sleeves being rolled up to reveal just how high those gloves could go. If those were really gloves and not just a part of his body. The tension certainly wasn’t leaving this time.

“What—What are you doing?” you got out. Bill stopped fiddling with his clothes.

Arms held out wide, the grin unnerving. “I need you to do…that kick thing again! Or you can hit me! Honestly anything works for me what works for you.”

“What?”

“It didn’t feel  _as_  intense just now as I remembered, you understand. I went through a lot for this body. I need it to really  _sting_ when you do it! So…do it again!”

His tone was less playful there at the end. Almost hissed. He was urging you to take a swing at him. No…ordering. A flicker of impatience was on his face. Emotions he now had to control in his human form that were so easily hidden as the tiny triangle. Knowing what he actually was feeling was certainly useful. The impatience was growing. He was new to all of this.

“Hey, mind hurryinG UP!”

A sudden gasp sounded from Bill as your fist broke into his stomach. Outstretched fingers rolled into a tight fist. “WHOA!” His sounds made you feel far less sure of going so fiercely into this. After all, who didn’t want to be told to punch someone who was willing? Especially someone who had once deserved a good smack. “Whoa.”

“Sorry—” You pulled back, panic starting to take over. Uncertainty masked how much power Bill had in this form, in this reality. If he could hurt you, if he could destroy you. “You did say…to hit you.”

“I did.”

The quiet tone startled. You drew quiet. Bill was staring at the bed sheets. Breathing faintly. You could hear it. The fists came to rub the no doubt throbbing stomach of his, shirt fallen out from being tucked into pants.

With a final breath, the man straightened up. His smile was as beaming as ever. “That felt…strange….A good strange? More intense than I…ever felt on Pine tree! I’m not entirely sure what exactly that  _means_ but who  _cares_?” Chuckles caked his speech. “Hit me again—uh. Hit me in the face!”

You stared at your fist. Then at the bright face ahead.

Before you could recollect, Bill was actually  _shouting_ , “Hit me, kid!”

He was certainly in a hurry.

You obliged. Two hits came to his face. Separately, braced for accordingly. More from you than him. Bill didn’t seem to mind.

The sound of your knuckles smacking his jaw, cheek, nose in a straight line was…almost satisfying. A cracking sound. One that brought about pain to your fingers. And pain to the man. He turned back around to face you. A short line of crimson trickled from his nostril, coloring his gently breathing lips.

Red…was surprising. A demon bleeding such a human color was unsettling.

“Is that good enough?” Shaking off your hands, you repeated yourself when no answer came. “Bill.”

The being in question was now rubbing his face. An…almost concerned look being worn. You weren’t sure if he was being obvious on purpose or from the lack of knowledge. Knowledge that he was making these faces, mumbling to himself.

“Like…it feels more intense. And kinda weird…What even  _is_ that?”

“What?” you questioned. Being a human for longer than a few hours certainly gave you experience in…whatever was bothering him. You had a feeling something had broken and he didn’t know how to react. That seemed likely. You didn’t think your feeble fists could do that but this  _was_ a fresh body.

Bill ignored your questioning. The smile was back, the tickles of blood caking his gum. What little of it was there was messy. You wanted to clean it before it got on anything. But Bill didn’t give the chance.

“Choke me.”

“Choke—Bill. That’s….that might…kill you.”

“Pft kill smill! I’m a being of infinite power and strength! I’m sure that transferred over!” The man paused to finally clean the blood from his face, smearing it on his cheek. You felt relieved to say the least. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you could  _gut_ me. That’d certainly be worth a try…if this doesn’t work.”

“…Doesn’t work?”

He waved a gloved hand. “Just. Get those baby hands around my neck. Let’s get this over with, babe.”

Whether it was a complete lack of understanding of the human body or just not caring at all, Bill was ready to do whatever it took to…do whatever it was he was doing. Experiencing the pain threshold of a body made of enchantments perhaps. That seemed likely. You were already this far in. Might as well keep going.

Bill’s mouth curved into a twisted smile as you came forth. Fingers found his neck and gripped as tight as you could. A strained cough slipped out. The smile twitched. Hands at his sides came up to cup your wrists.

His eye fluttered close. Any other sounds or motions were mild. Whispered choking in the pit of his throat, hand twitching against you.

You gripped tighter. “How you…holding up. Bill?” There was no planning here. No “wait til I turn blue!” No safe words. Just pure unadulterated slow death and you could almost see the color draining from Bill’s face. It was scary. Plain and simple. Watching someone’s life  _leaving_ them, whether immortal or not, was frightening.

A hand  _smacked_  your chest. The eye smacked open. Panic was filling its thin pupil.

You took that as a sign to let go.

The moment you did, Bill fell forward. His forehead braced your empty pillow, heaving breathes falling into it. The hand that had smacked you was on his own chest, raising and falling with its heavy pulls.

“…Are you ok?” Could an immortal being  _be_ ok?

Bill didn’t answer.

After a few more silent seconds, you could hear him breathing harsh again. He was speaking through it somehow. Loudly, angrily. “It’s still there! What…what even  _is_  that? It’s so  _annoying_!” The anger only became more apparent as he turned over, laying back against your bed. He looked furious. The emotion hid behind rubbing hands. “Definitely never felt that before…”

You didn’t ask. For many reasons. For one, that you didn’t need to pry into the goings-on of a demonic dream triangle. Another…being that your eyes couldn’t help but trail down his lanky frame. It was certainly admirable, which was why you were doing it in the first place. A top-notch body to magic up. Watching it move from the pressure of choked breathing was surreal, chest heaving, body shaking so faintly you could miss it. And there was…something else.

Something that brought a hint of pink to your cheeks.

You could assume Bill’s body was certainly fully stocked. After all, a rather prominent tent perked up from between his too thin legs.

“What are you looking at?”

Eyes widened as Bill spoke. Jumping to look at him but it was too late. His own gaze was finding what had caught your interest. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Ah.”

“Ah?”

“That….Is that…” He snapped his fingers, as if trying to recall a word. When he found it, he pointed at you. “Arousal. I’m aroused.”

“Y-Yeah. You…certainly are.”

“That’s…I mean. It certainly explains why I feel so damn weird.”

“You feel…weird?” you questioned. Your eyes flickered to the tent. Then back to Bill’s face. Hoping he wouldn’t catch the glance but he never missed a beat. He reached down to it, fingers tugging at the fly of his pants.

“Are you interested in this?”

“What—no. I am  _not_.”

“Then why do you keep looking at it, doll?”

No matter how hard you tried, you kept going back to watch the movement of his elegant fingers. They weren’t so elegant getting his zipper down, like he’d never come in contact with one before. But once it was down, he wasted no time digging his fingers in.

“Bill—!”

“Personally,” he said, ignoring you, “I’ve never seen…one of these. What do you call them? I know they’re reproductive organs but that’s so long and  _boring_. Humans always have some sort of slang don’t they?” Your face was racing through shades of red. Bill’s, meanwhile, only had a faint hint of a tint to it. Unaffected by anything but his body’s natural reactions to…pain? Was that what had caused all this? He was getting off to pain? Was it getting off if he wasn’t aware he was getting off? “Whatever it is, certainly wouldn’t hurt to see. What I’m dealing with.”

 _What I’m dealing with._  He was so  _casual_  about it! Like he didn’t even  _know_! This was equal parts frustration as it was embarrassing. And it didn’t help that now he was tugging himself out, giving you a front row view.

You were honestly surprised to see a pretty human erection in Bill’s gloved palm. Stiff, tall, certainly a marvel to look at. No more than anyone else’s, of course but… You were still a bit drawn to it. Too tired. You were too tired. Bill dropped it. “Gross. It’s all…slick. Slick and hard. What’s with that? What’s the point of that? Why do I even  _have_ this?”

You would have laughed at what was, had to be!, an obvious joke. He was acting painfully naive about the state of his own body. Nobody though, not even a triangulated being, was that hopelessly clueless on human arousal and lust. But his good eye looked right at  _you_  when he spoke. Like you had all the answers in the universe. Like he really had no idea what was going on.

“You…” You gulped, forcing yourself to stare at his confused face. “It’s…Do you really not even know?” You didn’t want to try explaining the birds and the bees to anyone, let alone an immortal being.

Luckily a laugh sounded. Arrogant. “Of course I know  _that_! I’m not daft, kid! I just don’t get why it’s so….like this!”

“Elegant wording.” You swallowed harshly as he glared at you. You tried again, hands rubbing together awkwardly. “It just…that’s what happens when humans are…enjoying things? Sexually?”

“Sexually.”

“S-Sexually.”

“Sexually. Ugh that is… _not_  painful is it? This is…what’s the word…pleasurable. Pleasurable and weird.”

“Well…if you’re getting…worked up over it,” you muttered, “then maybe you’re finding pleasure in the pain.”

His nose wrinkled, thinking it over. But he didn’t seem to care enough about digging deeper.

“And how do I get rid of it?”

The urge to look was so strong. So…so strong. But you resisted, running a hand through your hair. “You…work it off. Until it’s gone.”

“Ugh. Can you deal with it for me?”

Your chest flared, finally looking down. Your eyes stared at his fingers, covered and nestled against curling dark hairs. Not touching but…so close. He didn’t want to touch it, you guessed. Why—oh. Right. ‘Slick and hard.’ It sent a shiver up your back. He was feeling slick and hard and wanted  _you_  to deal with it for you. Which was a mighty personal thing for the great Bill Cipher to ask for. That was almost like help.

No.

That was help.

He was asking for your help because he was evidently too disgusted with the human body to deal with it himself. And he had to understand how private a matter that was, if he knew enough about sex…

You were rambling on in your head, just now noticing the bored look on his face.

You scooted closer and the look drifted. One of curiosity replaced it. The bright eye of his watching your every movement carefully, Bill remained still and  _very_  quiet. It was unnerving. “Are you sure-”

“Yep.”

That was too fast.

Guess it settled it though. You were going to be doing this. It…didn’t hurt, you guessed. It was just getting over a bridge. Crossing a river and moving on with this night.

So you went forth, sitting by Bill’s side to gaze upon him. His eye was fixed on your hand. Hovering closer by the second. Either your hand or his face was going to yield a sight you weren’t prepared to see. You weren’t sure where to look.

You settled on your hand. Seeing what you were doing was more important. Less embarrassing.

Your fingers slowly wrapped around his shaft, fitting perfectly into your palm.

Bill hadn’t been laying about slick and hard. A simple touch had your skin sliding over the flushed length  _easily_. Simple movements yielded no noise from behind you, too, which seemed to make things all the more embarrassing. Because either Bill was totally and utterly focused on what you were doing, to study it and no doubt try and figure it out later…or he was angrily watching you. Either of which seemed possible but you dared not look to see.

At least not yet.

Shaking thoughts of what was up with him aside, you focused on your job. Hand sliding over the smooth skin. Light touches as of now. Enough you hoped he was feeling it. With so little noise or motions, you couldn’t be sure.

Tightening your grip, however, brought a jerk from Bill’s hips. Very faintly you heard a noise. Not even thinking, you peered over your shoulder.

A mix of confusion and shock caked Bill’s expression. Mouth was agape, soft breathing slipping from it. His eye was staring at the hand on his erection. Then up at your face staring at his face. Eyebrows furrowed in…embarrassment? Bill was embarrassed.

“That was involuntary.”

“…The jerk?”

“Yea-”

“Or the noise?”

His lips squeezed shut. The furrowing eyebrow went into a glowing glare. Slowly Bill began speaking again. “I…didn’t make any noise.”

“Really?”

The furrowing returned. “Really.”

Obviously not convinced, you started up your previous motions – this time with your eyes focused on Bill’s facial expressions. Almost too bravely of you. But by the utterly unfamiliar look of nerves breaking in the man’s face, you could handle it.

Eye darting from you to your hand certainly helped. Like he also couldn’t decide where to focus. That and the very apparent lip biting. It only confirmed the noise from earlier. Not that he was going to admit to it unless he was actually caught in the act.

With the way his legs were spreading beneath your stroking, the urge wasn’t going to be able to resist, the one to emote verbally. Upper eyelids were fluttering softly restraining himself. Hand gripping at the bed sheets.

He’d really gotten a bad deal on bodies if this one was so easily thwarted by arousal.

You leaned closer, keeping your eyes on his one. Shortening the gap between you only drew out a hitched sound. The faint tint in his cheeks grew. “I don’t like this—These weird…body spasms and I can’t control my voice b-box.” A stutter – was that a stutter? “There isn’t—even a point to any of these. How do you humans deal with this?”

You weren’t giving him an answer in return. Your hand slowed.

Another noise jerked out. “Wait—Waitwaitwait!”

“You said you don’t like it. I’m stopping.”

“Yeah and I’m saying don’t!”

“Do you like it then?”

Bill’s teeth clenched together. Through them he hissed at a particularly swift motion. His answer came out very bitterly. “I don’t….know.”

“Bill Cipher doesn’t know something?”

“Human bodies are…mysterious. Easily affected. Evidently, especially by this arousal nonsense.” His own sentence fell softer. Your fingers grazed higher, rubbing flat against the sensitive tip. You could  _see_  him restraining his hips from thrusting up. As well as see the way his face titled into the pillow. “I. I don’t like this. But my body does? My mind d-does too? And it doesn’t. I’m…..confused by this.” How he got that muttering out was beyond you. He kept cringing at the longer your fingers remained at his head. “Maybe…Maybe hit m-me.”

“I can’t get a good punch from here…but I can. Try something else.”

“Anything else.” A very urgent tone was in the man’s voice.

You couldn’t ignore it. Not that you had any desire to. Wanting to get this over with was still a key priority but there was also a new one. Seeing the limitations of Bill’s willpower. He had never lost control even in the slightest in the dreams cape. Heck, control had been his middle name. The way he was breaking down at such light touches was astounding to say the least. It made you feel braver, more willing to move on and be bold. Your next move certainly was.

Bill and yours faces grew closer. It drew confusion from the immortal being, covered up by God knows what. You couldn’t see anymore when it changed. Your lips were bracing his neck, baring to let teeth  _bite._  It earned you a loud gasp. A  _really_  loud gasp, one you hoped nobody else in your house would hear. A surprised hitch followed. Bill grabbed onto the back of your hair, fingers tight and unforgiving. But he wasn’t pulling you away. That was key.

So you continued on with your half kisses, half bites, littering his exposed neck harshly, hopefully painfully. With the way he titled his head away, giving a husky groan from the teeth literally  _in_  his skin and the continued motions of your hand working off his cock, it was. And he was staring to truly enjoy it, more than just his body making involuntary bucks and squeals. 

The lower you bit the harsher Bill’s moans were, helping you find spots that really sent him over the edge. Jawline. Earlobes. Adam’s apple.

The crook of his neck did the best job. The moment you started bruising it, his head  _tossed_ backwards, thighs squeezing around your hand. To see the look on his face would have been priceless. “Fuck,” he whined. The dream demon let out an unhindered pathetic  _whine_. Yet another loud one at that. He was certainly not caring who heard him. 

His hand pushed against your chest, pushing you off the sweet spot on his neck. 

You could finally see his face for all it was worth. A deep crimson flush coated his cheeks, eye tightly shut in such a way it gave the impression he was still fighting just how much he was allowing himself to enjoy this. But the heaving chest and panting mouth were pointing him in the right direction. That and the way his hips kept bucking back against every stroke of your hand. The slickness was getting worse, spreading whenever you pressed against the tip of the throbbing mess in your palm. 

Bill looked like he was mumbling. 

"What?"

"I…I think I’m going to…throw up. My intestines. They’re on f-fire and on  _ice_. I’m g-going…to b-be fucking sick.” The whining was continuing, almost like he was actually  _concerned_  about vomiting up his own guts. “I  _fucking_ hate this feeling and I fucking  _love_  it. I hate all these c-conflicting emotions. Humans are…too conflicting—I t-told you to  _rip them out!—_ God—When does this e-end?” And then so bitter and clenching again. His gloved hands were tugging at the front of your shirt, tight and pulling. Probably desperately wanting to rip you open and apart but too weak with fatigue and the last of arousal.

"Well…if you’re feeling like that, probably soon."

"Don’t p-play me."

"I’m not." His eye came open, half-lidded and pupil thick. He truly was so naive about everything, it was almost cute. As cute as these demonic monster could get. "You’re about to climax, Bill."

For a brief moment, Bill stared at the ceiling. Briefly as he was quickly ordering you in a  _growling_ voice; “Kiss me.”

"…Kiss you? Do you even know—"

"Of  _course_ I know w-what  _kissing_  is. I’m….not an infant.” He sounded twice as defensive with his voice caked in lust. The large pupil staring up at you didn’t help matters. “If I’m going to…climax…a-aren’t you meant to kiss me?” He licked his lips before continuing. “That’s how…orgasms in humans work.” 

Bill was focused on this. You could see it in his face. Staring at your lips, waiting for them, probably immensely curious to know what a kiss was even like. And with an oddly romantic idea of how things were about to end. It made you wonder what he’d seen, what had brought him to that conclusion. But that was a question for another time. 

It was sloppy, the kiss. Sloppy and stiff on Bill’s side, laying frozen as you took his lips into yours. Pulling back, you awaited his reaction. A suddenly closed shut eye opened, still staring at your lips. Like he was figuring out what you had just done. 

The hands on your shirt tugged you back down. Bill captured your mouth, trying to repeat the same motions you had done in a far less practiced manner. He certainly was trying, which was saying something given how this entire situation was him just not  _feeling_  like doing something as simple as jacking off. 

The hands moved higher, around your shoulders, tangling into your hair again, tugging the back of your shirt up your back. Bill was figuring out kissing at a surprisingly fast rate, though nowhere near as expert as you. The constant gasping and hitching of breath made matters worse.

But that was only natural — with the way you could feel his stomach clenching by your hand and with the way his hips were thrusting up into your tight fist, there wasn’t much time left to not make errors. 

The fingers in your hair yanked, pain echoing through your scalp. Combined with the nails scratching deep lines into your back. Complaining was saved for another time though. Not when the man beneath was gasping into your mouth, grasping so tightly to you he could puncture skin. 

The twitching in your palm and the gasp warned your final strokes. A chilling mess braced your fingers, still pumping until all that was left was faint quakes and the white coating Bill’s stomach, since you were quick to wipe anything in your hand off on your pajama pants (you didn’t care at this point, you just didn’t.) The being’s hands fell, one coming to touch the substance. 

He briefly examined it in his fingers then just closed his eyes, breathing harshly beneath you. 

You rolled off him, sitting back against the wall. Recollecting on what had just happened. You’d helped one of the most dangerous entities in Gravity Falls get off. Or. Well you  _did_  get him off. The deed was done. It was all on your hands, despite how well you were trying to rub it off. 

And now Bill Cipher was laying in an exhausted heap in your bed. Neck and collarbone glistening with hickies and very much bleeding bitemarks beneath his dress shirt. Just trying to member how to breathe, a lesson he couldn’t have learned too long ago. 

What a way to break in a body. 

"That…" 

You perked up, hearing a soft voice. Looking down, you saw Bill looking up. Still speaking despite the breathing. Like this entire ride. 

"That…wasn’t too bad. I may have enjoyed it…It’s n-nothing compared to pain but…it was interesting. Though…I feel so exhausted. I’ve never felt exhausted…except for when I possessed that half-pint. But…this is a different sort of exhausting?" 

You remained quiet. Bill was sitting up, putting his face in his hands. Fingers slid through his now very messy hair. “It just. Goes flat, huh? Human bodies are…interesting.” And finally he looked back at you again, a smirk on his face. It looked so forced with how red he was but you knew how annoyingly truthful it was. 

"I wouldn’t mind…trying something like that again, kid."

Your eyebrows furrowed. Again? Handjobs? More than handjobs. “What…do you mean?”

"Like…" He was snapping his fingers again. It took him far longer this second time to remember, probably due to how abuzz his mind was. You weren’t so eager to hear where the rest of this was going. 

"Sex. I would be more…than happy to try out sexual intercourse with you."

"S-Sex—"

"I need to figure…o-out it anyways. I won’t lie, though! I never….had an interest in it until today! So look forward to that!"

Your body shivered.

Sex with Bill Cipher.

Well, it certainly would be interesting. 


End file.
